Nature's Way
by Silawen00
Summary: Life's not easy for a small pokémon trying to survive in the wild. But that is simply nature's way. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon, only the plot.**

I have not had this beta'd. I don't currently have one, and thus this might be riddled with mistakes. :)

* * *

Nature's Way 

Soft footsteps made the creature hide behind the tree, sharp claws digging in the ground if it had to run. Whiskers moved as it sniffed the air, its small beady nose lifted slightly. Movement up ahead, down the path. The path humans had created. A man walked there, one of those cursed trainers. The creature hid behind the tree some more but made sure it could still see what the man was doing.

Whistling, it realised, the man was whistling. Apparently he was bent on scaring pokémon away, well, good on them. His pounding feet kicked up dust and small eyes closed somewhat as it saw the berry it had been searching for covered in dust. Great, now his afternoon snack was ruined. A call, nothing. The man called again, looking around. The small purple body immediately curled up, hiding completely behind the tree. Hopefully the man hadn't spotted him.

The Rattata turned its head slightly as the cracking of branches was heard behind it, leaves rustling. A dark form jumped out, barking in delight. The Rattata tensed up as it saw that the creature was in fact a Poochyena. Hind legs prepared to flee and when the dog pokémon looked the other way the Rattata jumped up, sprinting across the path – right in front of the man, who gave a startled yelp – and through a bush, skidding to a halt in front of one of its holes. It dived in, hearing the barking of the Poochyena rumble through the tunnel. Its body was trembling as it made its way through the tunnel towards their main den.

It sat there, listening, hoping none of its brothers and sisters were out there right now. Oh how he despised these humans, always hunting them, taking them away from friends and family, fighting them for no good reason. And then those silly pokémon, seemingly delighted at the thought of having to listen to their every command. Most didn't know better.

The thought of being cooped up in a pokéball, going places he did not want to go, being away from those he held dear, from the forest he called home. Eating dusty pokéfood, not having to scavenge for food. It sounded less stressful, but he knew what they did to pokémon that were caught. They made them fight those so much bigger and stronger than him. An old Rattata had been released once, no longer of use, and had told the tale of his battle against a Growlithe. He had been but a small Rattata then, those two moons ago, and had listened in terror. A Growlithe, with its big claws and fiery breath. Why would anyone put a little Rattata in such a position, had they no common sense? Why did they not run, like sane pokémon would do?

Still quivering the creature made its way through the tunnel to another hole, peeking out its small nose to sniff the air. It seemed that the human had left. He could smell the faint scent of the Poochyena, though, and felt uneasy. Was it looking for him? Ears moved as he listened for anything that might tell him where the pokémon was. Nothing.

Up ahead he could hear a Taillow make noise, but paid no heed. He stepped forward a bit, raising up his nose higher so it could sniff the air better. He was at a disadvantage. They had made this entrance at the wrong side of the hill, its opening was facing the wrong way. The draft of the tunnel left the den there, carrying his scent to predators instead of the other way around. He did not realise this, however, until it was too late. In his distressed state he had forgotten about one of the prime rules in the wild, even if you're being hunted know there's always another hunter.

With a crunch a black form landed on the Rattata, grabbing hold of its neck with strong jaws. The tiny Rattata struggled, clawing at the massive form of the Houndour, but could not manage to break free. A few desperate attempts at breathing and then its body gave up, leaving the lifeless body to the Houndour.

Up ahead the trainer talked to his Poochyena, telling him the tale of that odd Rattata he nearly stepped on. Such odd creatures, Rattata.


End file.
